Because Of You
by Gingerstorm101
Summary: AU;OC. My life has never been normal. Now, he has done this to me, what else do I do but fight back? R&R please! Rated M just in case - language, violence, M for Murder


Because Of You

I can't believe that bastard! Who does he think he is doing this to me? Me! I'm his _wife!_ Anyone with a brain knows that isn't right. Why did he choose to do that? Was it his only solution to what we have? What we _had?_ Is there something wrong with me that he would do these things to me? That he would go to someone else? What is a wife to do with these sorts of things? Let it happen and just move on? Go with it? I don't think I can do that. What we had was too good. Maybe even too good to be true. Do I let it continue? Our Marriage or his actions?

What to choose, what to choose? I ask myself mixing the bowl of dough for the pie crusts. What am I to do with him? I pulled the soft dough out onto the flour covered table-top and beat it down with a rolling pin. He acts like nothing is happening. Like it's a normal day at work. I dug my palms into the dough, flattening it out. How many other wives does this happen to? How many of them that I know? How many don't even know that it's happening? I pulled out one of my pre-readied dough bowls and filled it with the raw meat mix that I had in a bowl to the right of me.

Meat Pies, that's what I make. I make some for myself and for others who pays for them. It's a simple life and one that I love doing. Though, my parents never liked it and never will. They think I'm the Devil's Spawn, why else did I get kicked out of the house? Mother and Father tried taking me to church when I was younger, something had happened and I was never allowed back. What a bunch of religious freaks they are. They are all the same my parents and grandparents they are. For holiday feast I was to stay home; stay away and fend for myself for dinner. It's because of them I never had a _chance_ to get a job. I'll show them. I'll show them all!

The front door swung open. It was _him_. "Honey, I'm home!" He yelled through the house to me. I took my knife and just through it. _Why?_ Don't ask, because I really don't know. "Someone's angry today." He stated when the knife had dug into the wall less than a foot from his face. "Who was it? A customer bailed?" He asked. I was ready to _snap._ But I didn't. I kept calm, blocking out his irritable voice that I had thought I loved.

What do I tell him? Do I lie? Do I tell him that I know his dirty little secret? Ha! I want him to tell me! Make him plead for my forgiveness. I want him down on his knees, kissing the tops of my feet! He doesn't know what I am. He thinks that I just have a record and that's why I can't get a job. And that's why we don't go to visit my family. The little bastard hardly knows anything about me!

"No dear, I just realized that I'm almost out of beef for my pies." Ok, not a lie, but still a lie. This night is just getting started.

"Oh, ok Sam." He left and headed towards the bathroom, most likely to take a shower.

I walked out into the hallway to get my knife out of the wall. _Wow, this is really in there._ I thought as I pulled it out.

I went back to the kitchen to finish my pies for the time being. Today it was Pork Pies. It's a big hit in the winter, nice and fattening. I was able to make a couple dozen the whole day. I know it's not much, but I had to be able to fit it in my fridges.

My husband walked back into the kitchen right when I put the pies in the oven. "How's your day been?" He asked his soft lips resting on the nape of my neck, moving them slowly against my skin- _Samantha keep your mind on track!_ I yelled to myself. I pulled out of his grasp and set the timer for sixty minutes. Without looking back, I walked into the bedroom to change out of my floured apron and maroon dress. "Sam? Sam!" He called to me, following me to our room. "What's wrong? What had happened to you today? Was it me?" There we go! How hard was it to get started on our itty bitty conversation? I turned on my heels and faced him, my brows creased together; my black eyes hard on him.

"Yes you! It's always you!" I yelled at him, looking up at his six-foot-four height; his warm chocolate eyes glancing down at me. At twenty-eight he still had those eyes, eyes that could melt my heart- _Samantha!_ Right, stay focus. I looked back up at his eyes, his face was hard, lips pressed together, and nostrils flared. "How can you do this to me? What have I done to deserve this?" I yelled up at him my fist connecting with his broad chest; he stepped back at the impact, his eyebrows reaching his hair line.

"Me? What do you mean?" He asked in confusion, looking down at my five-foot-seven height. His hand reaching out to rest on my shoulder. But I didn't let him, stepping out of reach; I crossed my arms over my chest. "Sam, are you even going to answer me?" He stepped forward, grabbing both of my shoulders.

"How can I be nice to you when you don't even trust me to tell you the truth?" I hissed pushing on his chest, wanting him away from me. I pushed and punched on him just wanting him away from me.

I expected him to play innocent, not this. Not what he did and changed it all around. His large strong hand wrapped itself around my throat, pushing me back into our bed; crawling on top of me. "How did you find out about that?" He growled, his voice threatening me on its own.

I laid out under him, looking for something, _anything_, to help me. I searched the room as my body was fast demanding for oxygen. My small hands grabbed onto something hard. I _smashed_ it into the back of his neck, hitting a pressure point; knocking him unconscious.

I pulled myself out from under him and onto my feet beside the bed. I stared in shock at what I had done; it quickly left. I ran out of the room and into the garage, picking up a bin and filling it with chemicals, electrical cords, chains, and the spare car battery. I ran back into the house and into my room. He was still unconscious.

I pulled the chains out of the bin, locking them around his wrist and ankles. I went back into the kitchen to grab the knife that I had thrown at him. With the large knife in my hand, I walked back to the bedroom. I threw the knife in the air and caught it right; I walked to the bed side and lowered the blade to his throat.

My left hand grabbed a hold of his shirt collar and lifted it, the blade resting on the edge. The sharp blade cut through the fabric ravelling his chest. I cut his shirt off, moving to his pants next; I left his boxers on, I don't even want to look at what I was sharing. With his half naked body lying down on the bed, chained to the bed with two-inch in diameter steel chain links, I move to the bin again. I didn't need to worry about him attacking me now. I pulled the electrical wires out, stripping the installation from around my weapon; I repeated with four different wires that I will be using. When completed, I wrapped the freed wire around the chain links on each of his trapped limbs. Then, attaching the wires to the momentarily off car battery at the foot of the bed. I stripped one last electrical cord just in case. Lastly, I lined up my chemicals.

A _ding_ echoed through the house. I stopped what I was doing and skipped back to the kitchen. My pies where done. I pulled them out and placed them on the counter; cooling them down. I turned on the kettle; _I might as well wait for him to get up._ I pondered, almost tempting to just go and start now. Waiting for him, I was able to make my tea, finish it, and heat up some of my chicken noodle soup from lunch. Over an hour has gone by since I left him. _Time to go wake him up_, I grinned wildly, _my way._

I had walked back into the bedroom, the car battery at my feet. The grin on my face grew as I turned it on. I didn't get any results at first, but after a few moments his screams were filling the room. "And he's awake." I mused. "So, how does it feel to be hurt?"

"What kind of fucked up bitch are you?" He screamed at the top of his lungs, gasping for breath. I tilted my head to the side and looked at him; his body hair had either been singed or burnt right off. His voice became low and rough, "How did you even find out?"

"What kind of idiotic bitch do you think I _am?_" I screamed back at him. "You come home late? You hardly even want to touch me, even _look_ at me the way you use to! I haven't changed! I find glitter and lip stick on your shirt collar!" I turned the battery back on, shocking him again. "Why Christopher? Why did you do it?" His screams filling my ears. I couldn't hear his reasons; some part of me didn't even want to listen to him. "Was it because she was prettier? Hotter? Someone that you could just _fuck_ and get over with?" My voice didn't falter as I turned off the battery and climbed over him, straddling his waist. My volume lowered and my voice softened. "What is it Chris? What have I ever done to you?" I pressed my lips to his, lingering for a moment of two.

"Because," He breathed out. "I never loved you." My hand connected with his cheek and I got up. This will end now. I walked over to the chemicals that I had lain out. The first thing I picked up was the bleach. I straddled him again, my knees digging into his arms. I held his chin in my hand while holding the bleach above his face. His eyes were wide, and he tried to keep his mouth shut, and I just grinned as I poured the liquid onto his eyes. His pain filled wailed once again filling my ears. "You fucking bitch! What the fuck is wrong with you!" He screamed as his eyes burned in his sockets.

I hopped off of him again and back to the garage. I searched and searched, looking for something that would work. _There!_ I grabbed the long rubber tube and walked back to the bedroom; on my way I picked up a funnel. Once back to my husband, I shoved the tube down his throat and into his stomach, attaching the funnel to the end. Successfully filling his stomach with bleach; he gagged and cried in pain as the bleach burned his insides.

I pulled the tube back out and turned on the battery, electrocuting him. He screamed; his voice coming ragged. His back arched in pain, with blood leaking out of his eye sockets, mouth, nose, and ears _Fuck, it didn't work!_ I turned the battery off and he moaned weakly. I tapped my foot thinking of what to do. What will kill this bastard? My eyes scanned the room; what will do it? _There;_ my eyes landed on the electrical outlet. I unwind the wires from the battery and attacked it to the spare wire that I prepared. Funny how things work, huh? With the wire in my hand, I walked to the outlet and gently stuck it in there; giving myself a small shock.

His screams once again filled the entire house. I laughed when his voice died, him along with it. Should I stop here? _Nah._ I packed up all the supplies that I had used and set them out on the dining room table. After I went back out into the kitchen and grabbed the biggest bowl that I could find; taking it and my knife back to the bedroom. Without a second though, I butchered and cleaned off ever one of my husband's corpse bones. Using the flesh to make the mix for my next meat pies...

I had made my pies; they had become a hit when I just let my original customers have a taste. The remains of my husband are gone; never to be found.

I placed my hand on the small bump of my belly, smiling down at it. "I think it's time you met my parents, little one." And with that, I grabbed my bin of supplies and placed it into the trunk.


End file.
